


Três Flechas

by emeoonbird



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Other, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Spoilers, Suspense, Swearing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Poucos anos após a luta contra Gaia, os Deuses recebem um inusitado convidado no Olimpo que alega haver mais um acampamento.Ele também diz que esse esquecido campo recebeu uma profecia, algo que os Olimpianos não estavam sabendo.Com o mundo sendo ameaçado de voltar ao Caos pelas mãos de um arqueiro, os Deuses terão que contar com esses campistas esquecidos e problemáticos assim como irão ter ajuda de antigos aliados.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> desde 2016 planejando, montando mapa, escrevendo e criando personagens... essa história sempre teve um lugar especial no meu coração.  
> Já é a terceira vez que trabalho nela. Pretendo não desistir, ainda mais com a minha volta no fandom — e com o anúncio da série!! Não sei por quanto tempo me manterei animada, mas espero que dure bastante.  
> esse é só o prólogo... essa fic inicialmente era interativa, mas ao revisar o motivo do meu desânimo com a história percebi que não tinha nenhum apego emocional com a maioria dos personagens que aceitei. Resolvi retirá-los da história, deixando apenas três que foram feitos por leitores muito preciosos e pelos quais realmente gosto de escrever.
> 
> estou revisando e reescrevendo a história, e espero que vocês tenham paciência comigo porque sou péssima com atualizações. Não me cobrem, porque eu vou definitvamente ficar muito frustrada.
> 
> No mais, espero que gostem 💚

Drew respirou fundo numa tentativa de manter a calma durante o percurso que fazia. Esfregou uma mão na outra, um dos vários gestos  _ humanos  _ que havia adquirido após viver tanto tempo entre mortais. 

Seu olhar estava focado na estrada de pedrinhas bem alinhadas que pisava. Ele sabia que estava sendo observado pelas ninfas, e infelizmente não era por ter uma bela aparência — elas queriam saber o motivo para  _ alguém _ como ele estar ali.

De onde estava já conseguia avistar as portas que guardavam seu objetivo. Drew relembrou o roteiro que seguiria uma vez que estivesse lá dentro. Ajeitou o cinto que segurava sua toga da forma certa e andou em passos mais largos almejando chegar logo.

Tinham lhe dito que aquela caracterização era desnecessária, todavia Drew achava que era o certo a se fazer. Afinal ele desejava falar com os Deuses, pelo menos deveria seguir o vestimento padrão da época em que eles foram mais poderosos.

Ele passava por pequenos prédios e árvores da cidade que antecediam o Olimpo sem nem ao menos os analisar. Ainda sentia os olhares dos seres que habitavam aquela parte, porém não se preocupava com isso. Suspeitava que ninguém iria lhe atacar enquanto se comportasse, e por enquanto isso se provava real.

No momento em que se viu diante do portão, Drew fechou os olhos. Ele inspirou, tentando se forçar a parar de pensar no que deveria ou não fazer. Suas mãos também estavam fechadas, como se ele usasse esse movimento para se concentrar.

Assim que abriu suas pálpebras e relaxou os dedos, Drew pôs as palmas em cada porta e as empurrou de forma que fizessem barulho ao que as movia lentamente.

Logo após o corredor em frente ao portão estavam os Deuses, sentados em seus tronos divinos. Pelo que parecia estavam no meio de uma conversa animada, já que enquanto Drew entrava confiante na sala sem nem ao menos ter sido convidado, ele recebeu a atenção total.

Enquanto andava até o centro da sala ele viu alguns olhares desagradáveis mirados em si, assim como escutou risinhos debochados enquanto outros portavam expressões de puro descaso.

Ignorando tudo isso ele se ajoelhou em frente ao maior trono de forma rígida e respeitosa.

― Trago algumas notícias interessantes para vocês. ― A forma como Drew falava era muito parecida com a forma que lia: sem nenhum pingo de nervosismo ou ansiedade. Seu tom de voz transmitia apenas calma que contrastava com a forma que ele se portava.

Sua cabeça estava abaixada em sinal de respeito e alguns de seus fios loiros curtos caíam por sua testa. Seu olhar estava no chão dourado, também imune de emoção em suas orbes.

― E quem seria você? — Zeus, o Deus dos trovões e céus, questionou de forma desconfiada. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas de forma que suas várias rugas ficavam aparente, assim como seu desinteresse total.

Drew ergueu o rosto e o encarou, ainda se mantendo ajoelhado. Durante o contato visual, ele deixou a  _ verdadeira  _ cor de seus olhos a mostra por alguns segundos antes de a esconder novamente com névoa, fazendo suas íris parecem castanhas novamente.

Ele ouviu alguns murmúrios a suas costas e sentiu a inquietação e incômodo das divindades invadir o cômodo. Mesmo assim, sua atenção continuou toda no Deus dos Deuses.

Zeus continuou lhe encarando. Seu olhar parecia querer arrancar a névoa que usava para se esconder e acabar com seus truques, o deixando apenas com a possibilidade de revelar todos os seus segredos e ser julgado por eles.

― Héstia, o quê  _ isso  _ significa?

— Meu lorde, ele pediu para participar da reunião com antecedência. — Ela respondeu sem nem ao menos se virar para o responder. Suas mãos estavam perto do fogo que queimava na lareira, embora não tivesse nenhuma necessidade de se aquecer. 

Drew se questionava o porquê dela escolher ter uma aparência tão jovem, parecendo uma adolescente.

—  _ Ah _ , e porque ele marcou consulta devemos ouvir o que um maldito  _ empousa  _ tem a dizer agora? — Ares alfinetou com bastante maldade em suas palavras. Ele poderia não estar na linha de visão de Drew, todavia ele sabia que seus olhos estavam pegando fogo. — Devemos realmente escutar um  _ monstro _ ?

_ Interessante _ .

Embora Drew não soubesse dizer se o Deus da guerra estava o classificando ou xingando, ele sabia que o mesmo tinha motivos para querer o mandar direto para o Tártaro sem possibilidades de retorno.

Não que ele estivesse com tempo de entreter Ares. No momento ele só se questionava se não deveria ter mandado um mensageiro ao invés de ter ido falar pessoalmente com as divindades.

— Ele pode até ser um monstro, mas é a minha criação — Uma voz que Drew não ouvia fazia  _ décadas  _ chegou em seus ouvidos e fez seus pêlos dos braços se arrepiarem. Hécate estava falando em algum lugar a suas costas, e ele por um momento quase se virou para olhá-la. — Ele é meu filho.

O silêncio que seguiu a interferência da Deusa dos caminhos e da névoa foi incômodo. Ninguém ousava falar nada e a expressão de Zeus continuava desconfiava e desinteressada. Ainda sim ele não parecia ter escolhido se mandava o Drew embora ou se o deixava fazer o que tinha planejado.

— Talvez seja  _ prudente  _ o deixar falar. — A Deusa da sabedoria interrompeu o silêncio com suas palavras, trazendo atenção dos outros para si. — Ele não só mostrou respeito a nós, como também marcou uma consulta para vir até aqui. Pode ser que ele realmente tenha uma coisa importante para dizer.

Drew ouviu um risinho de deboche e soube logo que tinha vindo de Ares. Ainda sim, nenhum outro comentário veio dele.

As palavras de Atena pareceram fazer efeito sobre o Deus dos céus, já que ele enfim assentiu.

— Pois bem, não gaste meu tempo.

Drew não precisou de mais nenhum incentivo. Ele se levantou e grunhiu antes de finalmente começar a falar:

— Meu nome é Andrew — O _empousa_ continuava a usar seu tom calmo embora estivesse com as mãos nas costas, igual aos soldados ocidentais ficavam ao falar com um superior. — E eu sou diretor do Acampamento Divino.

Ele teria continuado a falar, todavia a sobrancelha erguida no rosto de Zeus o fez perceber que ele não estava acreditando no que dizia. Talvez estivesse achando que  _ tinha um parafuso a menos _ , embora estivesse apenas falando a verdade.

Pelos murmúrios e risadas sarcásticas que escutava, Zeus não era o único a achar que Drew estava inventando histórias.

— Só existem dois acampamentos, meu… jovem. — Hera respondeu de um jeito muito parecido com o de uma mãe falando para o filho que ele o horário de brincar tinha acabado.

— E vocês insistem em o deixar falar! — Ares retrucou, claramente adorando a oportunidade para arrumar intriga.

— E por que a possibilidade de existir um outro acampamento é tão impossível de se imaginar? — Novamente Hécate falou a favor de Drew. — Só porque um  _ empousa _ , um monstro como estão o chamando, está dizendo?

E novamente a sua criadora trazia o desconfortante silêncio que forçava as outras divindades a encararem seus preconceitos.

Ainda sim, Drew continuava a olhar para o rosto de Zeus. Ele viu a sobrancelha se unir a sua semelhante, trazendo uma carranca nada bonita no rosto divino. 

Apenas aquilo foi o suficiente para um sorriso vitorioso surgir nos lábios do  _ empousa _ .

— O Acampamento Divino é antigo. Não lembro exatamente qual a data que deixou de ser um local de reunião para semideuses e virou um campo, mas lembro que Roma ainda estava sendo construída na época. — Drew explicou tranquilamente, ainda usando o mesmo jeito de falar. — Vocês que planejaram e arrumaram, o deixando ficar cada vez mais parecido com um acampamento greco-romano enquanto aperfeiçoavam o lugar.

Ele conseguia  _ sentir  _ que os Olimpianos ainda não estavam muito confiantes no que dizia, assim como também não estavam o achando mais tão sem sentido.

Drew via no olhar de Zeus uma névoa apagando o azul das íris dele. Conseguia ver que tinha um quê de nostalgia na expressão do Deus, embora sua expressão não parecesse ter mudado muito.

Após um pequeno momento de silêncio, Drew percebeu que o olhar que estava recebendo agora da divindade a sua frente também continha curiosidade junto da desconfiança inicial.

— Acho… interessante vocês não se recordarem de algo que construíram. — Embora estivesse saindo do roteiro, o  _ empousa  _ ainda falava de forma calma. — E ainda sim, Ares me reconhece.

Drew sentiu o foco da atenção mudar de si para o Deus citado. Até mesmo Zeus deu uma rápida olhada no filho antes de tornar a encará-lo.

— Difícil esquecer o  _ monstro  _ que torturou meu filho. — Foi a única resposta que o Deus da guerra deu. Embora tivesse tentado usar um tom agressivo, estava claro que aquilo tinha abalado Ares mais do que ele podia deixar transparecer.

—  _ Oh _ , a ironia. — O  _ empousa  _ retrucou embora tivesse um tom de divertimento em sua voz.

Pela falta de reações, Drew resolveu que era mais seguro voltar ao roteiro.

— Vou ser direto e parar de gastar _o precioso_ tempo de vocês. — Por mais que tivesse tentado soar o mais tranquilo que pudesse, não conseguiu segurar um pouco de sua insatisfação. — O Acampamento Divino recebeu uma profecia depois de muito tempo no aguardo.

O olhar de Zeus se focou em outro filho: Apolo. Este que parecia perdido diante a nova informação, principalmente porque estava recém conectado aos Delfos pelo que Drew tinha escutado durante sua jornada até o Monte Olimpo.

— Não estou sabendo de nada. — Foi a única declaração que o Deus do sol fez em auto defesa, trazendo novamente o olhar desconfiado de Zeus para o  _ empousa. _

— Na profecia que recebemos é mencionado umas flechas que podem retornar aos caos.

A expressão dos Deus dos céus mudou rapidamente para uma de perplexidade. O silêncio dominou o local, o incômodo tomando o clima daquela reunião.

Drew viu Hera entrelaçar seus dedos com os do marido, e ouviu Ártemis sussurrar algo no ouvido do irmão. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que Atena parecia estar presa em sua própria cabeça, encarando o chão. Observou Deuses que nem tinha percebido estarem ali — ou que sabia que tinham o  _ direito  _ de estar no Olimpo — se aproximarem um dos outros para sussurrar ou oferecer algum tipo de apoio.

— Pelo visto essas flechas são mais importantes do que eu imaginava. — Drew murmurrou, como se estivesse fazendo uma anotação com a sua fala.

— Se for o que estamos pensando, — A voz de Hades chamou a atenção de todas as divindades do local, não por ele ter se pronunciado, mas pelo medo que era perceptível em seu tom de voz. — essas flechas podem nos trazer um futuro sombrio.

Apenas escutar o Deus da morte fazia o  _ empousa  _ sentir um arrepio. Ele sabia que se não tivesse cuidado não demoraria para acabar nos domínios dele, e odiava essa sensação de impotência.

— Teremos que nos preparar para evitar uma grande catástrofe. — O aviso de Hades trouxe a tona em Drew suas preocupações com o que aconteceria com os mortais e com os Deuses, algo que estava tentando evitar de pensar sobre.

— O que mais dizia na profecia sobre essas flechas? — Zeus questionou antes que o foco da conversa sumisse diante tantos murmúrios e olhares de desespero.

O  _ empousa  _ tornou a olhá-lo, para então responder:

— Apenas dizia que talvez um arqueiro as atirasse.

Grunhindo, o Deus dos céus e trovões resolveu deixar aquilo de lado no momento.

— O que mais dizia nessa profecia sobre as possíveis ameaças ao mundo? —  _ o que mais pode tentar destruir o  _ nosso _ mundo?  _ Era o que Drew achava que Zeus realmente queria saber. Não importava que Hades tinha sido o primeiro a falar sobre o que estava por vir, todos as divindades pareciam preocupadas agora — assim como também pareciam acreditar no  _ empousa. _

— Tem uma linha mencionando algo sobre uma escuridão.— Novamente ele usava uma voz tranquila para falar, mesmo que apenas mencionar aquela parte lhe trouxesse um aperto no peito.

O silêncio que se seguiu era carregado de pesar e desconforto. Drew não tinha ideia do que eles pensavam, embora fosse claro que tempos difíceis estavam por vir.

E era por isso que ele estava ali.

— Eu vim aqui apenas alertá-los. Mas fiquem tranquilos, que enquanto meus campistas estiverem vivos, faremos tudo o que for necessário para ajudá-los a impedir essa catástrofe.

Diferente do que pensava, os Deuses lhe encararam não de forma esperançosa ou até mesmo desdenhosa. Não, o que estava no olhar deles era  _ pena  _ e hesitação.

Drew ficou até mais aliviado quando ouviu a risada debochada de Ares atrás de si. Aquela reação era mil vezes melhor que o que estava recebendo.

— Acha mesmo que seus  _ campistinhas  _ vão conseguir impedir o mundo de voltar ao caos? — Embora as palavras do Deus da guerra tenham sido cruéis, seu tom de voz continha incredulidade.

— Eles são bem treinados, conseguirão fazer isso. — O  _ empousa  _ disse ainda no seu tom calmo, embora agora ele visse que seus olhos estavam vermelhos em seu reflexo dos óculos de Ares.

— Isso não quer dizer que eles não devam ter algum tipo de ajuda. — Atena retrucou, parecendo agora centrada em pensar nas melhores formas de impedir o fim do mundo. — Você deveria entrar em contato com os acampamentos e pedir por reforços.

Drew escutou murmúrios de confirmação e viu algumas cabeças assentindo. A maioria parecia achar aquilo uma boa ideia, provavelmente por causa do peso da culpa ou por algum fato que ele ainda não sabia.

— Mesmo que eu tenha certeza de que  _ não  _ precisamos de reforços, — O  _ empousa  _ disse com uma pontada de irritação em seu tom calmo. — agradeço o pensamento. Passarei lá assim que acabar meu relatório.

Satisfeita com a reação de Drew, Atena trouxe o foco da conversa para possíveis semideuses que seriam de ótima ajuda para o Acampamento Divino. Com isso outros Deuses se sentiram livres para darem sua opinião também, e logo Zeus teve que mandá-los ficarem quietos.

Se alguma informação importante foi trocada nesse meio tempo, o  _ empousa  _ não ouviu. Pensava em quanta imbecilidade era um traço que todos as divindades dividiam e em como eram arrogantes.

O Acampamento Divino tinha sobrevivido a muita coisa sozinho, não seria repentinamente que aceitariam ajuda de desconhecidos sem desconfiança.

Era um pensamento tão imbecil que chegava ser cômico, e mesmo assim Drew não sentia a mínima vontade de rir.

Ele conhecia seus campistas, sabia como eram. Iriam olhar os reforços e mandá-los de volta de onde vieram, resolvendo que era melhor morrer sozinhos do que aceitarem ser subestimados.

Ainda mais porque o líder deles  _ odiava  _ quando faziam isso. E se fosse pra ser assim,  _ aquela pessoa  _ iria preferir deixar o caos dominar a terra do que ter alguém sentindo pena de si.


	2. Ato I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Não tem nada para ser dito. — Retrucou, embora seu tom de voz não tivesse a grosseria que costumava usar.  
> — Então você está me dizendo que o grande Louis Tyler vai ficar sentadinho, esperando a volta do Drew? — Mack ergueu uma sobrancelha ao que debochava de si.  
> Louis desviou o olhar do amigo para o papel rabiscado. Tinham tantas runas ali que quase não tinha mais espaço em branco.  
> Culpado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu não tenho nenhum controle sobre minha pessoa :D

Louis não fazia ideia de quanto tempo estava fazendo runas de invocação de fogo incompletas naquele papel. Tinha sido o suficiente para Mack mandar ele parar duas vezes em menos de trinta minutos, no entanto ele apenas o ignorou.

A tranquilidade que usava no movimento para fazer a linha não era uma característica que normalmente seria associada a Louis. Ele não tinha paciência para lidar com outras pessoas, e isso acabava se refletindo na forma como agia.

Exceto quando desenhava. 

Para se fazer a runa certa, você precisava de calma e delicadeza. Não poderia deixar o nervosismo ou a pressa lhe tomarem, e teria de ter uma boa memória para saber quando a figura estava pronta.

E ele teria feito mais uma, se o lápis que usava não tivesse sido tomado abruptamente de suas mãos.

— Louis, olhe pra mim. — Mack tinha um toque de desespero na voz que o fez se sentir levemente culpado.

No entanto, tudo o que dirigiu para o jovem ao seu lado foi um olhar desinteressado.

— Não me olhe assim. — Resmungou Mack, torcendo os lábios. Louis sabia que o outro evitava de perturbá-lo por respeitar que seu jeito de lidar com as coisas era diferente do dele. — A gente precisa conversar sobre o que Drew nos disse.

_Garotos, recebemos uma profecia._

Apenas uma frase, quatro palavras e a sua nova causa de ansiedade e desconforto. Era uma grande _merda_ quando Louis acabava ficando ansioso. Ele não conseguia agir normalmente sem ficar obcecado em achar uma solução para o problema que rondava sua cabeça.

E algumas vezes, as razões de seus desconfortos não tinham respostas. Quando isso acontecia, sua única ajuda era se distrair fazendo a mesma coisa várias vezes. Aquilo lhe dava paz momentânea, e ele conseguia relaxar por alguns minutos.

— Não tem nada para ser dito. — Retrucou, embora seu tom de voz não tivesse a grosseria que costumava usar.

— Então você está me dizendo que o _grande_ Louis Tyler vai ficar sentadinho esperando a volta do Drew? — Mack ergueu uma sobrancelha ao que debochava de si.

Louis desviou o olhar do amigo para o papel rabiscado. Tinham tantas runas ali que quase não tinha mais espaço em branco.

 _Culpado_.

Ele soltou um suspiro profundo, deixando o cansaço pesar em seus ombros. Suas ideias que tentava ignorar em vão agora tomando sua mente, sendo ajeitadas e organizadas enquanto encarava os desenhos a sua frente.

— Acho que tenho um plano. — Louis sentiu a mão de Mack em seu ombro, dando um aperto apoiador ali. — Estava pensando em fazer—

Batidas na porta interromperam o que ia dizer, o deixando frustrado. Ao grunhir ouviu o amigo resmungar algo sobre _dramáticos momentos_ , o que teria o feito rir se não soubesse exatamente o que esperava por trás da porta.

— Pode entrar. — Mack disse com a sua voz mais autoritária e tranquila que reservava para aquele tipo de situação.

Com a permissão do _ex-líder_ do Acampamento Divino, entraram pela porta dois semideuses idênticos. Ambos tinham a pele castanha, cabelos negros e olhos pretos. A única diferença entre eles era que Luís tinha uma pintinha quase imperceptível na bochecha e Eduardo era o mais alto.

— Viemos aqui relatar sobre as plantações. — O mais velho, Luís, foi o primeiro a falar com confiança logo que estava em frente a mesa deles. Seu irmão seguiu ao lado dele com uma expressão tranquila no rosto.

 _Suspeito_.

— Então relatem. — Louis disse com seu costumeiro tom desinteressado. No mesmo instante os jovens ficaram rígidos e trocaram um olhar, antes de continuarem a falar.

— Hoje mesmo os filhos de Deméter acabaram de reparar os danos que nossas plantações sofreram. — Eduardo continuou o relatório, embora seu tom de voz não tivesse nem metade da confiança que o seu irmão. — Não vamos mais precisar ficar racionando a quantidade de comida que pode ser usada na cozinha.

— Isso é uma boa notícia. — Mack comentou de forma neutra. Pelo visto ele também tinha captado algo na forma como os gêmeos agiam.

— Sim, uma boa notícia. — Luís confirmou, deixando um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seus lábios.

— E qual é a má? — Mack questionou de forma desinteressada, o que quase fez Louis sorrir.

Os semideuses se entreolharam mais uma vez, expressões nervosas se espelhando. Eduardo mordia o lábio inferior e Luís franzia o nariz, ambos parecendo nem um pouco dispostos a falar o que estava acontecendo.

— Pois então? — Louis questionou, arqueando as sobrancelhas num gesto de encorajá-los a falar.

— Andam acontecendo alguns… ataques. — Por fim, Eduardo acabou sendo o escolhido para relatar.

— Que tipos de ataque? — Mack ergueu uma sobrancelha, provavelmente já suspeitando do que escutariam.

— Ataques… de monstros, senhor. — Eduardo respondeu de forma nervosa. — A maioria é de _espíritos de tempestade_ , mas tem alguns outros também circulando cada vez mais perto das plantações.

Ao olhar para o ex-líder, Louis viu ele assentir perante as informações e se virar em sua direção. Pelo olhar que Mack tinha, ele sabia que estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

Louis voltou sua atenção para os gêmeos, que agora pareciam encará-los com curiosidade.

— Quando começou esses ataques?

— Não mais que uma semana e meia. — Luís foi quem respondeu enquanto seu irmão olhava para o chão com um interesse que certamente não era real. — É por causa deles que alguns de nossos irmãos estão fazendo mais visitas ao centro de cuidados.

Louis deixou um xingamento escapar por seus lábios. Ele nem precisava olhar para o lado para saber que Mack estaria lhe dando um olhar de reprovação.

Suas suspeitas sobre o que acontecia na floresta estavam corretas. Tinha estranhado o aumento de filhos de Deméter nas áreas médicas, no entanto tinha esperado que fosse outra coisa.

Louis suspirou de forma derrotada.

— Quando voltarem para as plantações quero que peçam para filhos de Hécate e de Dionísio para os acompanharem. — Ele ordenou com um tom cansado, mas ainda sim grosseiro. — Podem pedir que outros semideuses os acompanhem também, mas com preferência aos que falei.

Os gêmeos assentiram, parecendo aliviados pela reação de Louis.

— E qualquer coisa que acontecer lá é pra ser reportada _imediatamente. —_ Ele falou em seu tom mais desagradado, encarando os semideuses com seu melhor olhar de desaprovação.

Ver eles ficarem nervosos foi bem mais satisfatório do que Louis gostaria de admitir.

Dispensou eles com apenas um erguer de sua sobrancelha, os fazendo sair de lá meio atrapalhados. Foi só quando a porta se fechou e não se escutava mais nenhum som do outro lado que Mack se pronunciou.

— Você é terrível. — Louis viu a expressão de compaixão que o ex-líder estava fazendo e revirou os olhos.

— Você mima eles demais.

— Você continua sendo terrível do mesmo jeito. — O pequeno sorriso no canto da boca de Mack dizia que ele não achava aquilo tão ruim quanto fazia parecer.

— E ainda sim eu fui seu escolhido para ser o novo líder. — Louis retrucou, nenhuma acusação em sua voz.

Ele viu a expressão no rosto do Mack se suavizar. O olhar que o amigo lhe lançava era um que ainda não conseguia interpretar. Era o mesmo que o ex-líder havia usado quando estava testando Louis.

Havia uma emoção naqueles orbes negros que o deixavam desconfortável.

Diferente da baboseira sentimentalista que ele esperava que Mack falasse, o que escutou do amigo foi:

— E qual é o seu plano?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esse foi um pouco menor que o primeiro, mas está bem diferente do original...  
> Gostei do resultado desse aqui, e admito que foi bem mais fácil de escrever — simplesmente fluiu, o que me deixou muito emocionado.
> 
> enfim, muito obrigada pelos comentários e pelos kudos, vocês são tops♡


	3. Ato II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary Cooper. O único filho de Hefesto que realmente tinha um motivo para não gostar dele.
> 
> Perfeito.
> 
> Peter realmente esperava que eles não tivessem que fazer alguma tarefa envolvendo cooperação. Pelo olhar do outro semideus, ele não era o único desagradado com uma possível parceria.
> 
> — Então, — Louis chamou a atenção deles ao falar de forma desinteressada. — como vocês já suspeitam, preciso que façam uma coisa pra mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como dito anteriormente, eu tenho 0 controle de impulso :D

A primeira coisa que Peter reparou quando passou pela porta do segundo andar subterrâneo do Arsenal Hefesto foi que Louis estava ali.

Ele não sabia exatamente o porquê, porém sempre que alguém que não costumava ficar naquele lugar — pois normalmente filhos de Hefesto e Vulcano, com uns filhos perdidos de Atena no meio, dominavam essa área — era como se o lugar centralizasse o foco na pessoa. Como se o cômodo tentasse dizer que tinha um _intruso_ ali.

Talvez fosse pela falta de manchas de óleo no rosto ou roupas que não ajudavam ele a se misturar com as paredes escuras de tantas explosões que ocorreram naquela parte, ou a forma como Louis não parecia confortável com o clima abafado daquele andar. Poderia ser também porque ele sempre olhava com repreensão para qualquer objeto que estivesse no chão ao invés de estar em uma das mesas ou até mesmo nas gavetas.

Porém diferente dos motivos costumeiros que fariam Peter perceber que o líder estava em toda a sua glória no segundo andar do Arsenal Hefesto, o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi o péssimo estado que ele estava.

Os fios loiros que usualmente ficavam caídos sobre os olhos de Louis estavam presos num elástico, deixando seus olhos azuis escuros cheios de irritação a mostra. Era bizarro ver aquela pequena fontezinha na cabeça dele e ainda mais desconfortante ver a testa dele, principalmente porque ele tinha duas pintas ali. 

Dois pontinhos marrons que pareciam chamar a atenção de Peter para aquela parte do rosto do líder, algo que quase o fez tropeçar em alguma tralha largada no meio do caminho.

O barulho chamou a atenção de Louis e do jovem com quem ele estava falando, fazendo eles se virarem para vê-lo se aproximar.

— Finalmente, uh. — O líder comentou como quem não queria nada, todavia o olhar dele entregava que não estava feliz com a demora que tivera para atender o seu chamado.

Peter ia retrucar alguma coisa, porém o movimento ao seu lado o fez analisar quem era o outro campista que também tinha sido requisitado por Louis.

 _Zachary Cooper_. O único filho de Hefesto que _realmente_ tinha um motivo para não gostar dele.

 _Perfeito_.

Peter realmente esperava que eles não tivessem que fazer alguma tarefa envolvendo cooperação. Pelo olhar do outro semideus, ele não era o único desagradado com uma possível parceria.

— Então, — Louis chamou a atenção deles ao falar de forma desinteressada. — como vocês já suspeitam, preciso que façam uma coisa pra mim.

Peter assentiu, embora sua real vontade fosse de revirar os olhos. Conte com o líder para ser um péssimo introdutor de assuntos.

Não que ele pudesse realmente criticá-lo.

— Isso tem algo a ver com a saída de Drew? — A voz grave de Zachary o fez se encolher por um mísero segundo. Sempre que o filho de Hefesto falava pela primeira vez, Peter acabava tomando um susto. Ele já era tão acostumado a entender a linguagem não verbal dele que acabava esquecendo que o outro não era, de fato, mudo.

Pela forma como o canto dos lábios de Louis caiu em desgosto, estava claro que Zachary tinha acertado em cheio.

 _Não que fosse algo difícil de perceber,_ afinal Drew não saía do Acampamento por mais de um dia já fazia _anos._

— É, tem algo a ver. Não, — O líder falou de forma grosseira, o desagrado bem claro em seus olhos ao ver Peter abrir a boca. — não posso falar sobre o que é. Ainda não.

— Informações faltando, saquei.

O suspiro que Louis soltou com certeza foi uma forma de tentar se acalmar.

— Quero que vocês reúnam algumas pessoas para o caso de termos que fazer uma missão.

— Que tipo de missão? — Zachary questionou, o que fez o líder franzir as sobrancelhas.

Peter estava esperando por um fora ou até mesmo uma resposta meio misteriosa do tipo “vocês saberão quando estiver na hora”, no entanto o que ouviu foi:

— Uma que envolva sair do acampamento.

A voz de Louis estava baixa, no entanto ele tinha escutado perfeitamente. Pelo som que o filho de Hefesto fez, estava óbvio que também havia entendido o que fora dito.

O coração de Peter acelerou apenas com a premissa de _sair_ do campo. O que teria mudado desde que chegara ao acampamento? Não que ele tenha visto muita coisa desde que deixou o orfanato…

Espere.

— Sair do acampamento… sob que liderança? — Mesmo que tivesse perguntando, Peter já suspeitava da resposta. Porém ele esperava que estivesse errado, Deuses, só dessa vez.

— Isso que vim tratar com vocês. — O líder disse, novamente usando o tom desinteressado. — Quero que vocês sejam os co-líderes do grupo, que estará sob o meu comando.

 _Era mais fácil eles acabarem estragando a missão._ Peter já estava vendo uns dez cenários diferentes de como isso podia dar errado.

— Sob o seu comando? — Zachary tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão, embora fosse óbvio o que Louis tivesse dito.

— É, vocês irão liderar o grupo sob minhas ordens.

— Mas você vai ficar no acampamento. — A forma como o filho de Hefesto tinha dito aquilo deixava claro que não era uma questão, muito menos uma opinião.

Era um fato.

— Vocês estarão livres para decidir o que acharam melhor quando estiverem fora do campo. — Louis disse sem nenhuma emoção além de irritação, não parecendo nem um pouco culpado pela acusação de Zachary. — Mas ainda estarei esperando por relatórios, e quando eu disser para _voltarem_ , espero que estejam aqui no dia seguinte.

— E se acontecer alguma coisa que nos impeça de voltar no dia seguinte? — Peter não estava tentando ser engraçadinho quando questionou. É que existiam milhares de situações que os impediriam de seguir a ordem do líder, e era óbvio que ele sabia disso quando falava uma coisa daquelas.

E ainda assim, Louis dificilmente brincava com as outras pessoas, principalmente quando estava exercendo seu papel.

— Então eu espero que vocês estejam preparados para as consequências de me decepcionar.

O silêncio que seguiu a fala dele deixava claro que não tinham uma resposta para isso. 

Nem Peter nem Zachary poderiam prometer não decepcionar o líder. Não só porque eles tinham uma questão não resolvida, como também porque ambos não eram exatamente o tipo de semideus que _gostava_ de socializar.

No entanto Louis não se alongou naquele clima estranho e desconfortante.

— Agora que estamos entendidos, aqui está a lista com os nomes de possíveis membros para o grupo. — Ele entregou um papel dobrado nas mãos de Peter. — Provavelmente a maioria não vai querer ir, então se por algum acaso alguém se habilitar e não tiver mais que dez pessoas, vocês podem decidir se aceitam ou não.

Peter assentiu, tentando absorver a informação enquanto lia os nomes da folha que segurava, totalmente já acostumado com a baixa claridade do Arsenal. Pela sombra ao seu lado, Zachary deveria estar fazendo o mesmo.

— Só mais um detalhe. — A voz de Louis chamou a atenção deles, os fazendo olhar novamente para o rosto cansado dele. — Quero que sejam o mais discretos possíveis ao fazerem isso.

Peter deixou uma risadinha sarcástica escapar de si.

— Claro que estava fácil demais para os padrões do nosso _querido_ líder. — E diferente do que esperava, tudo o que Louis fez foi abrir um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, espero que tenham gostado, a
> 
> qualquer coisa, erro, opinião só falar comigo!! 🥺
> 
> próximo capítulo tem mais personagens novos 👀


	4. Ato III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Então, quantas vitórias foram mesmo? Cinco? — Shay questionou de forma provocativa. Ele apenas a encarou de forma nada amigável, resolvendo não lhe dar o gostinho de vê-lo irritado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E cinco dias depois, aqui estou eu com uma nova atualização!!
> 
> E já aviso logo que o próximo capítulo está pronto, então provavelmente vou ter de me segurar para não postar logo, a
> 
> Enfim, nesse capítulo conhecemos o Giles, um personagem criado por Leonel — meu comentador número um, hehe — na época em que a fic era uma interativa.
> 
> Leo, esse capítulo é pra você!

Algumas gotas de suor que escorriam pelas suas costas faziam cosquinhas, e Giles odiava estar autoconsciente dessa sensação. Estava o distraindo, tanto que ele chegou a ser acertado de raspão no olho.

— Você já foi mais rápido, Saimon. — O sorriso convencido nos lábios de sua adversária apenas o deixou mais irritado.

Shay sabia muito bem como desestabilizá-lo e ele odiava esse fato.

Giles avançou com sua espada num semicírculo, o metal se encontrando com a madeira num som nada bonito de escutar.

— É para você lutar e não _cortar_ árvores, Saimon — Shay retrucou com bastante sarcasmo, embora ele pudesse ver rondando nos olhos dela a preocupação que o impacto de suas armas tinha feito.

Seu lábios se curvaram para cima num pequeno sorriso.

Giles aplicou mais força no cabo, forçando a espada contra a madeira do bastão que ela segurava. Não demorou muito para a lâmina abrir caminho, forçando a semideusa a deslizar para o lado.

Ele poderia até ter conseguido quebrar o bastão de Shay, todavia antes que conseguisse se virar para dar seu _cheque-mate_ , Giles recebeu um chute na sua região lombar e acabou caindo no chão arenoso da Arena das Espadas.

Sua pegada no cabo afrouxou, o fazendo perder sua arma durante a queda. Quando se virou para encarar a jovem, ela colocou a maior ponta do bastão quebrado no seu peito e pressionou, o deixando imobilizado.

— Eu ganhei.

Giles olhou para sua adversária. Ou tentou, já que a luz do sol passava por ela, incomodando e dificultando sua visão.

Conseguia ver que Shay respirava pesadamente pelo esforço físico que tinha feito. O olhar que ela o lançava era feroz, e ele sentiu seu coração pular uma batida.

Ignorando a reação no seu peito, ele apenas apertou mais os olhos.

— Dá pra você me soltar?

Giles tinha quase certeza que tinha visto um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios dela.

— Gosto de ter os homens aos meus pés.

Ele cerrou os dentes. Não gostava quando Shay fazia aquele tipo de comentário. Parecia que ela estava o subestimando ou algo nesse nível.

A jovem não o deu tempo de pensar sobre o que exatamente o incomodava naquela fala ao retirar o bastão de seu peito e lhe estender a mão.

Giles mesmo amargurado aceitou a ajuda, e logo já estava de pé.

— Então, quantas vitórias foram mesmo? Cinco? — Shay questionou de forma provocativa. Ele apenas a encarou de forma nada amigável, resolvendo não lhe dar o gostinho de vê-lo irritado.

Giles pode ver que alguns fios do cabelo dela estavam soltando do rabo de cavalo e que seu rosto estava vermelho devido ao exercício que tinham acabado de fazer. 

Os lábios que antes estavam curvados em um sorriso agora pareciam torcidos numa linha, os olhos castanhos dela cheios de preocupação focados na cabeça dele.

— Isso não foi tão superficial quanto parece. — Ela comentou ao que levou a mão até seu rosto e pressionou o machucado.

Giles pegou o pulso dela com força e retirou os dedos de sua pele o mais rápido que pode, se encolhendo com a dor aguda que vinha daquele lado da face. Agora que a adrenalina estava baixando ele conseguia sentir a região perto do olho estava latejando.

— Não me toca. — Grunhiu logo em seguida de forma meio grossa.

— Eu falei que não tava bonito.

Antes que ele pudesse respondê-la de uma forma desagradável, uma voz que eles conheciam bem os interrompeu:

— Shay, está ocupada?

Tanto Giles quanto a semideusa se viraram para Peter, que estava a poucos metros de distância deles. No momento em que viu o meio-irmão, ele soltou o pulso de Shay que ainda segurava sem nenhum motivo.

— PayBe! — A jovem falou de forma animada, fazendo Peter franzir o nariz em uma careta diante o apelido. — O que te trás aqui? Achei que Louis tinha lhe chamado.

Giles desviou rapidamente o olhar do meio-irmão para a semideusa. Shay não estava mais com a sua voz brincalhona e seu olhar parecia menos brilhante. Isso fez com que ele ficasse alerta, atento ao que teria causado a sutil mudança de comportamento.

Ele observou Peter endurecer, se esforçando para não deixar nenhuma emoção aparecer em seu rosto. No entanto, seus olhos cinzas o traiam, tão nebulosos e arredios que claramente diziam que não estava com paciência para lidar com as questões da amiga.

— Ele me chamou. — Foi a única coisa que seu meio-irmão ofereceu como resposta.

Giles passou a mão sob a testa, evitando tocar na região machucada, para tentar tirar o excesso de suor do rosto. Ele sentia que alguns de seus fios vermelhos estavam colados na nuca, o incomodando.

— E o que você quer com ela? — Perguntou a Peter, querendo que o outro saísse logo dali para poder tentar pelo menos mais uma luta com a Shay.

Sua fala parecia ter os trazido para a realidade, já que ambos se voltaram para ele.

— Nada que seja de teu interesse. — Seu meio-irmão retrucou. Ele parecia na defensiva, o que era algo normal quando ambos se falavam, já que não estavam em bons termos.

— Não que _você_ tenha que saber o que ele quer ou não comigo. — Shay resmungou, lançando um olhar reprovador para Giles, que ignorou a forma como seu coração se apertou.

— Então não é da minha conta se o nosso treino acabou?

Pela forma como as sobrancelhas dela se enrugaram, sua lógica não estava tão falha assim.

— Eu posso falar com você depois. — Peter disse ao que sua mão estava no pescoço, mexendo nos fios azulados que ele tinha para tentar não mostrar o quão nervoso estava.

— Não, — Shay falou firmemente. — eu te ajudo. Ouvi dizer que Zach também foi chamado.

Isso aguçou a curiosidade de Giles. O filho de Hefesto e seu meio-irmão trabalhando para o Louis? Possivelmente tendo que cooperar?

Aquilo tinha cara de plano arriscado e uma aventura.

— Vocês vão sair daqui? — Ele questionou no automático, sem ter a real intenção de vociferar o que estava pensando. Ao ver o olhar assustado que Peter lhe lançou antes de voltar a usar a máscara inexpressiva, Giles soube que tinha acertado em cheio.

— Não acho que você deveria estar falando sobre suas teorias em voz alta, Saimon. — Shay o aconselhou, um aviso bem nítido em suas orbes castanhas e na forma como estava a segurar seu bastão.

 _Então ela sabia_. O que não era novidade. Ela poderia não ser filha de Afrodite, no entanto era uma das semideusas mais informadas do Acampamento Divino. Ninguém sabia exatamente como ela conseguia tanta fofoca e conhecimento, todavia Giles suspeitava que os maravilhosos vinhos que ela fazia estavam no esquema.

— Não é uma teoria. — Ele retrucou, indignado. No entanto, antes de se perder no desafio que Shay claramente estava o propondo, ele se virou para o meio-irmão. — Quero estar em qualquer que seja o plano de Louis.

— Você nem sabe o que vamos fazer! — Peter resmungou, claramente irritado não só com a audácia dele de ter falado sobre algo que não devia como por estar oferecendo ajuda.

— Eu tenho plena noção de que, independente do que o líder pediu, _não_ vai ser aqui. — Giles cruzou os braços sobre o peito, nem um pouco no clima de ter que lidar com ele enquanto sua cabeça latejava. — E se não vai ser _aqui_ , eu quero estar no plano.

— Saimon — Shay suspirou, completamente cansada da possível discussão que parecia pressentir que estava para começar.

Porém, contrariando o roteiro deles, seu meio-irmão apenas lhe deu um sorriso maldoso.

— Que bom que você não tem de _querer_ nada, não tem vaga para você mesmo. — E antes que Giles pudesse o questionar sobre, Peter apenas pegou a mão de uma Shay surpresa e a levou consigo para longe dele.

 _Isso é algo que iremos ver_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> e não só Peter tem coisas não resolvidas com Zach, como tem com Giles kckfkffcov que semideus problemático, não?
> 
> qualquer erro, me avisem que eu corrijo rapidinho!!


	5. Ato IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Com licença… — Uma voz masculina fez elas olharem para trás, onde viram um jovem — provavelmente da idade de Merle — parado, olhando para uma campista que não parecia nem um pouco afim de estar ali.
> 
> — O que você quer? — Yuki foi direto ao assunto, com toda a sua agressividade presente no tom de voz. O semideus pareceu dar um passo para trás, meio surpreso com tamanha antipatia e desviou o olhar.
> 
> — Posso falar com Merle Hiawatha? — Ele perguntou baixo, não parecendo muito seguro do que estava dizendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, yo, yo!! por incrível que pareça quase que não apareço akdbkandksfnkfnf  
> eu só percebi que já estava um tempo sem postar quando fui checar o discord — tenho mania de avisar meus caros leitores Aech e Leonel por lá — e vi que já fazia cinco dias??? o tempo passou mais rápido do que eu esperava, a
> 
> E neste capítulo conheceremos a maravilhosa Merle, personagem criada pelo Aech39 na época de interativa. Hoje o cap é dedicado a você!
> 
> Espero que gostem, a

Merle inspirou, tentando se manter calma enquanto segurava o arco e media os metros de distância que tinha entre si e o alvo. Ela ajeitou o braço, corrigindo a posição das flechas e sua mira antes de soltá-las.

Um sorriso satisfeito dominou seus lábios quando ela escutou sua amiga Yuki gritar atrás de si.

— Toma na cara seu fudido, quem mandou duvidar da Matoaka? — A japonesa disse bem alto, fazendo Merle encolher os ombros. Ela continuou olhando para o alvo onde duas flechas estavam bem cravadas no centro, em um tiro _perfeito_.

Merle conseguia ver dali que o sol já estava descendo o céu, deixando uma trilha alaranjada e rosada para trás, indicando que a tarde estava quase se transformando em noite. Pelo visto já estava na hora de terminar o seu treino de arco e flecha.

Ela sentiu o braço da japonesa se agarrar ao seu antes de perceber que a amiga tinha se aproximado.

— Você é minha jóia da sorte! — Yuki exclamou, um sorriso enorme tomando seu rosto. Merle apenas suspirou, já acostumada com as piadas sem graça dela.

— Não me diga que apostou…

— Então não digo que ganhei 10 _dracmas_. — Respondeu a japonesa de bom humor, sacudindo um saquinho que estava na sua mão. Merle ouviu o barulho das moedas batendo uma na outra e olhou para Yuki de forma reprovativa.

— Você sabe que eu poderia ter errado. — Ela disse com firmeza, tentando fazer a amiga entender o que queria dizer.

— Mas não errou. — A japonesa falou tranquilamente, porém em seus olhos negros estava claro que ela tinha certeza que Merle acertaria aquele alvo antes mesmo de pegar no arco.

— Me pergunto como você confia tanto em mim — Embora a voz dela tivesse um tom brincalhão, o sorriso grato que estava nos lábios de Merle indicava o quanto o apoio de Yuki a ajudava.

— Eu apenas sei quem são as pessoas certas. — A japonesa respondeu também brincando, porém seus olhos encaravam Merle como se pudessem ver mais do que supostamente deveriam.

O que era ridículo, porque Yuki não era filha ou legado de Apolo. E era exatamente por isso que Merle não fazia ideia de como a mulher conseguia prever seus momentos de sorte e azar tão bem.

— Com licença… — Uma voz masculina fez elas olharem para trás, onde viram um jovem — provavelmente da idade de Merle — parado, olhando para uma campista que não parecia nem um pouco afim de estar ali.

— O que você quer? — Yuki foi direto ao assunto, com toda a sua agressividade presente no tom de voz. O semideus pareceu dar um passo para trás, meio surpreso com tamanha antipatia e desviou o olhar.

— Posso falar com Merle Hiawatha? — Ele perguntou baixo, não parecendo muito seguro do que estava dizendo.

Merle sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar, e por isso segurou o arco de forma mais firme. Ela olhou para a Yuki, que agora analisava o campista, parecendo procurar em sua mente por alguma informação que sabia dele.

— Você é o garoto do Louis, né? — A japonesa acusou, mesmo que seu tom de voz demonstrasse certa incerteza.

O semideus fez uma careta, claramente desgostoso com o que sua amiga tinha dito, porém assentiu.

Merle sentiu seu coração parar uma batida antes de voltar com força total. _O que o líder poderia querer com ela?_ Só a possibilidade de ter chamado a atenção dele já a deixava nervosa, principalmente sabendo que não demorava muito para _outras_ pessoas ficarem sabendo sobre.

Se tinha uma coisa que Merle não gostava de ser, era o centro das atenções. E ser um dos interesses do líder, independente do porquê, sempre trazia foco para o pobre ser que estava sob o olhar assustador dele.

— Merle? — Ela escutou Yuki a chamar e piscou. Sentia sua boca doendo e percebeu que a estava mordendo. Relaxou sua mandíbula e passou a língua pelo lábio inferior sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue. 

— Estou bem. — Merle mentiu, sabendo que a japonesa estava lhe olhando de forma preocupada. 

— Se você diz. — Yuki respondeu, claramente não acreditando ao que dava de ombros. — Eu vou estar ali em frente falando com a Shay, qualquer coisa é só mandar um sinal.

Merle sorriu. Ela sempre ficava com o coração aquecido com aqueles pequenos gestos da amiga.

Assim que a japonesa se afastou, Merle se virou para o campista e percebeu que ele estava muito mais perto do que alguns minutos atrás.

Ela conseguia ver agora as raízes loiras que estavam por fazer dele, assim como percebeu que ele batucava os dedos na perna, como se estivesse tão animado para aquela conversa quanto ela.

Saber que não era a única desconfortável ali deixou a Merle um pouco mais calma.

— Qual o seu nome? — Ela questionou ao perceber que o semideus não ia falar.

— Brehm. — Ele respondeu de forma automática, o que o fez se encolher e torcer os lábios, como se estivesse se auto reprimindo. — Peter Brehm.

Merle assentiu, fingindo não ter visto o pequeno deslize dele.

— O que… o que o líder quer comigo? — Ela murmurou, ainda indecisa se queria realmente saber.

— É meio que confidencial? — Peter disse, obviamente inseguro de como guiar a conversa. Ela devia estar o encarando de forma levemente acusatória, porque ele logo completou: — É algo que não tenho permissão de dizer ainda e tudo depende se você vai aceitar ou não.

A forma como ele falava mostrava que aquilo era cansativo. Merle não sabia exatamente o que estava drenando Peter, se era a conversa ou o trabalho que Louis tinha lhe mandado fazer.

Talvez fosse os dois.

Ela assentiu mesmo que não estivesse entendo nada do que aquilo significava.

— Olha, vou ser direto. — Peter falou, a forma como estava batucando os dedos na perna parecendo quase um sinal de quanto estava desesperado para sair dali. — Você quer fazer parte de um grupo que estará sob o comando dele?

Merle olhou para o semideus a frente dele, sua cabeça completamente vazia de pensamentos.

 _Fazer parte do quê?_ Ela não sabia se tinha escutado direito, mas pela forma como Peter a encarava de volta com uma sobrancelha erguida ele não ia se repetir.

— Eu… — Merle não sabia o que pensar. Ele tinha dito que era confidencial, então obviamente não poderia perguntar sobre o porquê de precisarem de um grupo ou qual o motivo de _ela_ entre tantos campistas estar sendo convidada para fazer parte. 

Ainda sim, era uma honra. E ela seria muito besta de deixar isso passar, principalmente porque talvez, se ela tivesse — oh a ironia — _sorte_ , talvez esse grupo estivesse destinado para sair do campo.

E se a oportunidade de sair com pessoas que a ajudariam a sobreviver lá fora estava caindo aos seus pés, quase como um sinal, talvez fosse a hora de ela realizar um sonho a muito tempo guardado em seu íntimo.

— Eu topo. — Merle falou com uma confiança que raramente usava com desconhecidos. Ao perceber isso ela se encolheu e desviou o olhar, de repente super consciente de que aquela era a primeira vez que falava com Peter e que talvez não estivesse o dando uma boa impressão.

— Bom. — Ele respondeu, assentindo. — Bom. Quando tivermos novas ordens irei avisar você.

E com isso ele virou e voltou de onde veio, deixando Merle se perguntando se tinha feito a escolha certa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu devo demorar com o próximo por motivos de: ainda estou escrevendo e depois dele passo a versão que ainda está no nyah, aaaaaaaaaa  
> mas não se preocupem — muito — porque eu sei o que rola por mais uns quatro/cinco capítulos depois do quinto, então tudo depende mesmo é de eu estar escrevendo, a
> 
> Pra sorte de vocês esse é o único capítulo em que verão alguém ser convidado porque não vejo motivo para me alongar na parte de formação de grupo >.<
> 
> welp, se tiver qualquer erro me avisem!!
> 
> > peter muito bom em conversar neah??! queria essas qualidades dele (KKKKKKK)  
> > merle nene 
> 
> até o próximo 🥺


	6. Ato V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — E desde quando você aposta na gente? — Louis questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida, um brilho perigoso dominando os olhos.
> 
> Drew sorriu de uma maneira sombria.
> 
> — A partir do momento em que me encontrei com os Deuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e aqui estou eu com o cap da profecia, irru
> 
> eu literalmente terminei de escrever hoje — mas é porque só faltava o parágrafo final, a — então esse update tá até que bem rápido? heheheh
> 
> nesse capítulo a gente vai ter bastante informações em 2k de palavras, então espero que vocês estejam preparados!!

Drew olhou para o céu escuro e suspirou. As estrelas brilhavam numa constelação que ele conhecia bem — afinal já estava vendo ela por aquela época do ano já fazia décadas —, o trazendo conforto por finalmente estar de volta _em casa_.

Por já ter passado da hora de recolher, o _empousa_ não chegou a ver muitos campistas pelo caminho que fazia. Como também estava tentando passar despercebido, tinha certeza que os semideuses ainda estavam pelo campo não o viram.

O cansaço o deixava mais lento e distraído, afinal ele tinha viajado por um longo período de tempo e distância depois de muitos anos parado em um só lugar. Foi por isso que demorou a perceber que tinha outras _presenças_ dentro da Casa Principal.

Assim que passou pela porta da entrada ele sentiu uma agitação no ar, algo que lhe trouxe uma inquietação dentro de si. Drew respirou fundo para tentar entender o que exatamente estava sentindo, quando então percebeu que _não, ele não iria descansar naquela noite._

Seria muita gentileza de seus _queridos_ semideuses o deixarem fazer isso.

Ele seguiu os cheiros que vinham de uma certa sala, já sabendo exatamente quem o esperava de tão familiarizado que estava com o aroma.

Drew passou pelo corredor e parou em frente ao cômodo em que os _invasores_ se agrupavam. Respirou fundo, tentando reunir um pouco de paciência e de energia para lidar com suas crianças ansiosas.

Abriu a porta e entrou, a fechando logo em seguida. Os murmúrios pararam e ele sentiu olhares em si, no entanto o _empousa_ apenas se encaminhou para mesa e sentou na cadeira.

Assim que observou os campistas, seus lábios se torceram de desgosto.

— Um dia, — Drew resmungou, indignado. — eu só queria um dia de descanso.

Ele recebeu um olhar desdenhoso de Louis, uma expressão culposa de Mack e um revirar de olhos de Dara.

O _empousa_ não tinha o respeito que merecia. Às vezes até dava saudades do tempo em que ele poderia _comer_ semideuses mal criados.

Seu estômago se revirou só de cogitar a ideia e Drew ficou ainda mais revoltado consigo mesmo. Céus, ele estava _mole_.

— Por favor, você acha mesmo que depois de ficar _semanas_ fora daqui a gente ia conseguir aguentar um dia sem informações? — Dara, a semideusa mais irritante e inteligente que o _empousa_ teve o desprazer de ajudar a criar, falou.

Ela estava batendo com os dedos em seu antebraço de metal, claramente querendo dissecar Drew ali e agora.

— Não é como se você fosse dormir mesmo. — Louis alfinetou, parecendo bastante confortável com aquelas botas imundas dele na mesa de madeira, os pés bem perto do _livro_.

O _empousa_ sentiu seus lábios se erguerem em um sorriso pretensioso. O _líder_ era tão ruim em disfarçar que chegava a dar pena.

— E a gente meio que resolveu colocar um plano de ação. — Mack declarou, não olhando em sua direção, provavelmente com receio de ver desaprovação no rosto de Drew.

— Bom saber que não ficaram de moleza. — O _empousa_ aprovou, assentindo. — Isso só mostra o quanto estou certo em apostar em vocês.

Dara deu uma risadinha debochada.

— E desde quando você _aposta_ na gente? — Louis questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida, um brilho perigoso dominando os olhos.

Drew sorriu de uma maneira sombria.

— A partir do momento em que me encontrei com os Deuses.

Isso fez com que o clima ficasse sóbrio. Não existia mais nenhum tipo de emoção naquele cômodo além de seriedade e foco. Os semideuses estavam sentados de forma mais rígida, embora as botas de Louis ainda estivessem em cima da madeira.

— Foi bem… interessante. — Drew falou de forma calma, parecendo pensar na escolha de palavras que deveria usar. — Me encontrar com os Olimpianos foi mais esclarecedor do que esperava.

— Eles se lembram do acampamento? — Dara perguntou de forma robótica, embora fosse claro para os outros que sua verdadeira questão era _eles se lembram de nós?_

— Não.

A jovem olhou para a mesa de forma dura, como se a culpa fosse toda da madeira. Drew viu os olhos de Mack brilharem pelo acúmulo de água e observou Louis cruzar os braços sobre o peito, as sobrancelhas franzidas daquela maneira que deixava claro seu desgosto.

— Mas Ares se lembrava de mim. — Ele continuou como se não tivesse feito uma pausa, chamando a atenção deles novamente.

— Por qual motivo? — Louis perguntou com sua usual grosseria, obviamente se segurando para não explodir naquele momento.

— Dante. — Só a menção do nome do ex-campista fazia o ódio que Drew sentia por ele dominar seu corpo, o deixando quente de adrenalina, a boca doendo pelas presas a mostra.

— Quem? — Dara questionou, claramente confusa.

O _empousa_ piscou. _Ah_ , eles não eram vivos naquela época.

— Um filho da guerra que matou os amigos no meio de uns dos jogos, quando ainda fazíamos isso. — Drew respondeu enquanto olhava para o teto, se lembrando do que tinha acontecido no dia.

Fora uma matança. Não ao ponto da Guerra Civil, mas ainda sim tinha sido muitas mortes. E tudo para vencer uma partida de algo que deveria ser _divertido._

A pior parte era que não tinha sido a primeira vez que Dante tinha mostrado sinais de não se importar com o bem estar dos outros.

— Vocês sabem como era — O _empousa_ comentou, afinal não era a primeira vez que falava dos velhos tempos. — Antigamente morte se pagava com morte, e era exatamente por esse motivo que eu estava aqui. Os malcriados eram devorados com a permissão dos Deuses e conforme eles foram ficando mais unidos, eu só passava uma punição.

— E tinha uma punição para quem matava os companheiros? — Mack questionou com um olhar vazio, com certeza se recordando de uma época sombria.

— Tinha, mas a punição era decidida por mim dependendo do motivo do culpado. — Drew respondeu com um erguer dos ombros, como se aquilo fosse algo livial. Já seu estômago revoltado dizia ao contrário. — No caso dele foram horas de tortura, e o infeliz ainda morreu com um sorriso no rosto.

O clima na sala ficou levemente indigesto. 

Era óbvio que os campistas não conseguiam vê-lo fazendo o que dizia, uma vez que o conheciam de uma época pacífica e mais tranquila conforme os padrões de semideuses. No entanto ele sabia que acreditavam em si, já que ele dificilmente mentia sobre coisas importantes como aquela.

— Por isso acho que eles não esqueceram por causa do tempo. — Drew comentou com a mesma voz tranquila que usou na reunião com os Olimpianos, tentando trazê-los de volta ao assunto principal.

— Você está supondo que as memórias deles foram mexidas? — Louis questionou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, parecendo nem um pouco convencido.

— Não é como se isso fosse impossível. — Dara respondeu ao que batucava no metal que estava no lugar de seu antebraço. Ela olhava para a mesa de madeira, claramente repassando o que sabia na cabeça e tentando criar uma lógica para a situação. — Só seria difícil. Precisaria ser tão poderoso quanto um Deus para fazer isso.

— Não existe uma divindade para a memória? — Mack questionou baixo. Ele passava as mãos pelos fios castanhos, como se estivesse se esforçando para não surtar ali mesmo. O _empousa_ não duvidava que isso fosse verdade.

— Sim, mas dúvido que Mnemosine tenha retirado lembranças deles daqui. — Drew respondeu. — Ela estava na reunião com os Olimpianos, cheguei a falar com ela mas a resposta foi a mesma.

_Ninguém se recorda do Acampamento Divino._

Um silêncio inquieto dominou o ambiente. Os semideuses assimilavam as informações que o diretor passava com um pouco de confusão e desconfiança. Eles torciam para que fosse apenas um erro por parte do _empousa_ , porém tudo apontava que estavam sozinhos naquela vida já fazia muito tempo.

Quando achou que já tinha passado tempo o suficiente, Drew grunhiu para chamar a atenção deles novamente.

— Também falamos sobre o algumas partes da profecia. — O diretor comentou, erguendo o braço para o livro em cima da mesa. Louis prontamente tirou as botas dali, sentado do jeito certo, e os semideuses se aproximaram mais da madeira.

Ele tocou a capa dura com delicadeza e abriu o livro.

As páginas foram passando sem que Drew as tocassem até chegarem no meio dele. Das folhas amareladas saiu uma névoa esverdeada quase transparente, que os rodeou como uma serpente enquanto uma tinta preta surgia nas páginas, fazendo contornos de imagens e palavras em grego e latim.

Ao que as figuras ganhavam um contorno discernível, uma voz apática e feminina recitava:

_A escuridão precisa ser interrompida antes que a cerimônia aconteça,_

_Para que o arqueiro então não possa as três flechas atirar e o mundo ao caos retornar,_

_A dona do rio branco deverá ser libertada se a ruína dos Olimpianos precisarem de ajuda,_

_Quando a guerra enfim começar, os acampamentos terão de lutar,_

_Para evitar o mundo de se auto reiniciar._

O primeiro desenho a fazer sentido foi a de uma mulher sentada ao lado de um lago. Ela vestia uma túnica branca e olhava para a água com ressentimento, e seus pés estavam cortados pela costura.

A segunda foi a de três flechas pretas. Apenas uma tinha a ponta a vista, já que as outras duas paravam onde as outras figuras começavam. Pareciam flechas comuns na cor preta, não tendo nenhum tipo de detalhe que as fizessem se sobressair. E mesmo assim, se Drew continuasse a fixar seu olhar nelas, ele sentia seus pelos se arrepiarem e uma sensação desconfortável no peito.

Já a terceira imagem visível que estava completa e parecia ter um real significado era a de um exército. Também era a mais detalhada das três, mostrando várias possíveis pessoas de armaduras e bem armadas, com capacetes que escondiam suas identidades e uma sombra que parecia as perseguir.

Assim que a voz tinha acabado de recitar, a fumaça esverdeada voltou para as páginas amareladas, trazendo as palavras da profecia para o livro de uma forma bizarra em que você conseguia ver as imagens e ler os versos do Oráculo sem dificuldade.

Drew não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, no entanto resolveu fechar o livro com um baque.

Isso trouxe a atenção dos três mortais no cômodo de volta a conversa que estavam tendo.

— Eles falaram sobre o que são essas flechas? — Dara questionou ao que enrolava um de seus cachos castanhos com a mão metálica. Ela olhava para a mesa, com certeza montando um quebra cabeça mental com todas as informações que tinha.

— Não. — Drew respondeu com um suspiro. — Também não me disseram nada sobre essa escuridão embora estivesse claro que soubessem sobre o que poderia ser.

— Então você não trouxe nenhuma informação nova para nós? — Louis questionou de forma levemente debochada, uma sobrancelha loura erguida.

— Acampamentos…? — Mack balbuciou antes que o _empousa_ pudesse responder ao líder. — A profecia disse _acampamentos_?

Um brilho passou no olhar descrente de Louis e Dara voltou a martelar no metal em seu antebraço. O olhar deles pesava em Drew, que não tinha desviado seu foco dos olhos castanhos assustados de Mack.

— Sim, acampamentos.

O batuque parou. Louis soltou um xingamento em grego em alto e bom som. Já o ex-líder do campo apenas respirou fundo e tomou o controle de suas emoções, finalmente começando a agir como o _empousa_ se recordava.

— Quantos? — Mack perguntou num tom calmo que definitivamente não era como se sentia, as mãos entrelaçadas em cima da madeira.

— Dois, um grego e um romano.

— Não só fomos esquecidos, como substituídos. — Dara resmungou, deixando um riso debochado escapar de sua boca.

Louis tinha suas sobrancelhas franzidas no rosto, nem um pouco agradado com o que ouvia. Mack, no entanto, apenas murmurou em concordância.

— Algo mais que devemos saber sobre eles? — o ex-líder perguntou. Ele ignorou o olhar revoltado que Louis mandou em sua direção, assim como fingiu não ver a expressão chocada de Dara.

— Eu tive de... — Drew fez uma pequena pausa para decidir como deveria dizer as _más_ notícias. — ir até lá. Para chamá-los para virem aqui.

— Você pediu _ajuda?_

 _—_ Louis. — Mack advertiu, dessa vez tendo o seu olhar de reprovação ignorado pelo outro.

— Você _escutou_ o que ele disse? — o líder se voltou para Dara, que olhava para ambos os garotos, conflitada em com quem concordar.

— Não foi _minha_ decisão. — Drew retrucou com desgosto, olhando Louis com todo o desinteresse que tinha. — Foi dos _Deuses_.

A resposta que o _empousa_ recebeu foi apenas um riso zombeteiro. 

— Eles que se fodam. Temos tudo o que precisamos aqui, não necessitamos de _ajuda_.

— Louis você não pode sair decidindo as coisas assim. — Mack retrucou num tom firme. Estava claro para Drew que o ex-líder estava tão desagradado com a ideia quanto os outros dois, e mesmo assim ele tentava não deixar suas emoções o impedirem de tomar decisões precipitadas.

— Eu já decidi. — Louis falou ao empurrar a cadeira para trás com força e se levantar. — Se eles acham que somos _tão_ inúteis assim, quero jogar na cara deles o quão errados estão.

Mack suspirou, deixando seus ombros caírem assim como sua tentativa de pôr consciência na cabeça dura do amigo.

— Interesses palavras para um _mortal_. — Drew comentou, deixando um sorriso tomar sua boca, suas presas quase furando seus lábios.

Dara parecia ainda insegura sobre o que dizer, mas era óbvio pela forma que olhava para Louis que o seguiria e ajudaria sem pensar duas vezes.

— Você sabe que só tem um jeito para fazer as coisas e é o meu.

O _empousa_ negou com a cabeça. Embora o líder estivesse em pé, foi Drew quem saiu do cômodo primeiro.

Ele já tinha dito o suficiente para uma noite e os campistas tinham um plano de ação para fazer.

Ainda sim, o diretor do acampamento Divino estava orgulhoso de seus semideuses. Ele sabia que independente do que os Deuses pensavam, seus campistas iriam continuar seguindo em frente, provando para qualquer um que não estavam ali para brincadeiras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e eh isso. qualquer dúvida, erro, xingamento ou teoria você pode se sentir livre para usar os comentários ou me mandar uma mensagem anônima no curiouscat irru
> 
> gostaro da Dara? porque eu amo ela.
> 
> !!!! e antes que esqueça, gostaria de avisar que ainda preciso escrever os próximos capítulos, então talvez eu só atualize.... no meio de agosto?  
> mas quem sabe ne, sou surtadinho, posso acabar entregando um capítulo antes ou morrer escrevendo um KKKKK
> 
> enfim, muito obrigado por terem lido até aqui e até o próximo


End file.
